La constante que faltaba
by Alien From Afar
Summary: Spock está pasando por un momento en que debe tomar decisiones difíciles, cuando percibe que Spock Primero ha fallecido. Entonces, recibe una herencia inesperada.


[Aunque parecía muy tranquilo en su puesto en el puente, Spock estaba inquieto… Mientras tanto, en un mundo imaginario, un anciano imaginario escribía fórmulas científicas imaginarias.  
Leonard Nimoy dijo que el Sr. Spock lo sobreviviría. Curiosamente, aunque su profecía se cumplió, y además de su trabajo en TV y películas Zachary Quinto heredó el rol, pasó que con su fallecimiento, Spock Prime falleció también. Probablemente, la película de 2016 estará dedicada al Sr. Nimoy, pero me pregunto si van a mencionar a «su» Sr. Spock y explicar por qué ya no está, o si se lo dejarán a los comics de IDW. Como el personaje ya murió heroicamente en «La Ira de Khan», pienso que ahora merece un deceso apacible.  
Diciembre 2016. «Star Trek Beyond» reconoció el fallecimiento de Spock Prime. Me asombró que esta historia de hecho calza con la línea argumental de la película. Sólo agregué una frase, y ahora pueden considerar que todo esto pasó unos días antes de que llegaran a la Base Yorktown.  
Con agradecimientos a don Santiago González, astrofísico, y homenaje implícito a Nicanor Parra, físico y poeta.]

La constante que faltaba.

Aunque parecía muy tranquilo en su puesto en el puente, Spock estaba inquieto. Mientras trabajaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la elección que tenía que hacer. Afortunadamente, las últimas semanas habían estado llenas de trabajo rutinario, lo que le dejaba tiempo para reflexionar mientras sus manos investigaban datos y presentaban informes. Desgraciadamente, la falta de cualquier incidente lo dejaba sin nada que lo distrajera de pensar.

Su otro yo mayor le había dicho «haz lo que se sienta bien», pero, en este caso, ambas opciones eran lógicas, ambas eran correctas, y ambas se sentían horriblemente mal. ¿Nyota, o una esposa vulcana? Cuando su primer pon farr llegara, si es que alguna vez le llegaba, ¿adónde lo llevarían sus instintos? ¿Podría elegir acaso? Y si se libraba de los impulsos de la raza de su padre, y la decisión dependiera enteramente de su lógica y, sí, sus sentimientos, ¿dónde debía estar su lugar? ¿No tenía un deber para con su pueblo? Pero, ¿tenía que cumplir con tal obligación, él, un medio-vulcano? ¿Sería su… contribución siquiera bienvenida?

Niños. Niños. Si los vulcanos iban a sobrevivir como raza, necesitaban niños.

¿Era él, un híbrido, capaz de engendrar descendencia? Por supuesto, podía pedirle a McCoy que lo examinara, pero sólo pensar en una manera de presentarle la cuestión al buen doctor lo hacía estremecerse internamente. Opción descartada.

Él sabía que debería discutir el problema con Nyota. Estaba consciente de que los humanos, especialmente las humanas, apreciaban enormemente compartir sus sentimientos y sus íntimos pensamientos. Y después, se manifestaban totalmente enojadas o heridas por la expresión de alguna verdad molesta. No siempre, pero con la frecuencia suficiente como para hacerlo descartar esa opción también. Y Jim… ¿Cómo podía él empezar a entender un problema de tal naturaleza? Sólo quedaba una opción. La más difícil.

En las conversaciones que había tenido con su otro yo mayor, éste había evitado hábilmente darle consejos directos, y Spock no se había atrevido a hacer preguntas personales. Spock ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de qué había estado haciendo él en Nuevo Vulcano desde el establecimiento de la colonia. Mientras el Sr. Spock le preguntaba gentilmente sobre la gente en su vida y cómo estaba creciendo, Spock siempre terminaba contando casi todo sobre sí mismo, y hallándose enriquecido por las observaciones del Sr. Spock, pero nunca llegó a saber algo sobre la vida del Otro. ¿Había tenido familia alguna vez? ¿Se arrepentía de alguna de las elecciones que había hecho? Spock se había estado preguntando eso por demasiado tiempo. Él podía entender la reticencia del Sr. Spock, pero esta vez necesitaba una respuesta.

Y entonces, pasó.

Como lo que había sentido cuando Vulcano fue destruido. Pero, en vez de los miles de millones de gritos que aún resonaban en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, esta vez fue como un susurro en su oído. Sarek, fue su primer pensamiento. Luego, lo supo. Algo como una gota de agua helada bajando por su columna. La certeza de su absoluta soledad.

Sus manos hicieron una pausa en su consola y se quedó mirando a la pantalla. Tras sólo un segundo, retomó su trabajo. Nadie lo notó, hasta que el turno de servicio estaba por terminar. Nyota lo llamó a su puesto.

–Esto es para ti, de Nuevo Vulcano. Una carga de archivos y documentos. ¿Quieres una grabación, o la envío a tu puesto?

–Una grabación será del todo adecuada.

Ella le echó una mirada mientras se hacía la grabación.

–El código del remitente es nuevo. ¿Tu padre…?

–Gracias, teniente.

Él sacó la grabación de la consola, y volvió a su puesto. Nyota se quedó mirándolo.

Tres días después, aún no había abierto la grabación de los archivos. Su comportamiento retraído había llamado la atención de todos en el puente. Él podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndolo mientras trabajaba, rápida, eficientemente, y completamente desconectado de todo y de todos. Escuchó al pasar a Jim y Nyota susurrando.

–No te preocupes. Sólo es él, pensando muy fuerte. Si fuera algo sobre la nave, me lo diría. Si fuera algo sobre ti, te lo diría.

–Pero, si es algo sobre él mismo…

–Mm.

Finalmente, McCoy sugirió una revisión. La preocupación en la voz del doctor lo había irritado, y cuando se escuchó a sí mismo rehusando no del todo cortésmente, lo ilógico de su propio comportamiento se le hizo vergonzosamente evidente. ¿Negación? ¿Él? Basta.

Terminó su turno, se fue a su cabina, y revisó los archivos. Eran enormes. «Proyecto de herencia cultural vulcana» incluía documentos para todo desde la receta de la sopa de plomeek hasta una detallada descripción del ritual del Fal-tor-pan. «Informes de investigación de campo» era muy básico, pero muy amplio. «Madre» y «Lecturas recomendadas». Spock los dejó para después. Finalmente, un documento solo titulado «Carta». Spock lo leyó cuidadosamente y con creciente incomodidad. No era una carta. Empezaba como una, pero después se convertía en una especie de ensayo y al final en una colección de notas aleatorias al borde de la incoherencia.

Llamó al puente y pidió un canal a Nuevo Vulcano, directamente al nombre en código y transmisor privado que el embajador Spock estaba usando. La llamada fue traspasada automáticamente a una cierta Residencia de Estudiantes Alienígenas.

Una cara que no conocía apareció en la pantalla. Una mujer romulana. Una imagen de sus pesadillas.

–Jolan'tru.

Él se congeló. Ella sonrió, y esperó con toda calma hasta que él fue capaz de hablar.

–Excúseme. ¿El profesor Selek?

–Él murió. Hace tres días.

Spock guardó silencio. Él sabía que era verdad, pero aun así la confirmación fue difícil de aceptar. Y ahora, ¿qué podía decirle a esa desconocida, esa enemiga? Ella sonrió de nuevo, con conocimiento.

–Sé quién es usted. El señor Spock me lo dijo.

¿De manera que el Sr. Spock le había revelado su identidad a una romulana? Aún peor. Pero, infortunadamente, parecía que no había otra manera de obtener la información que necesitaba. Hizo su mejor intento de mantener la calma. Al menos, parecer calmado.

–¿Por qué no fui informado?

–Nadie fue informado salvo aquellos con los que él trabajaba. Las autoridades han enviado una delegación para que lo notifiquen apropiadamente en su próxima recalada. Él me dejó instrucciones para que le enviara sus archivos a usted y esperara. Dijo que usted llamaría si lo consideraba necesario.

–¿Y usted es?

–Una de sus estudiantes. ¿Leyó los documentos que envié?

–No completamente. ¿Cómo pasó?

–Era temprano por la mañana…

Tarareando una melodía de su planeta natal, la estudiante romulana entró en el estudio del profesor llevando una bandeja de desayuno, como todos los días. No era una obligación, sino que un servicio que ella desempeñaba con todo el amor y respeto que su viejo maestro le inspiraba. Ella se sorprendió al no encontrarlo como siempre, ya trabajando en su escritorio. Dejó la bandeja encima y miró alrededor. La puerta al patio estaba abierta.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la banca bajo la pérgola, mirando la enredadera que sombreaba una de las esquinas del patio. El suave murmullo de los salan-rarav posados en las ramas rompía el silencio del amanecer.

–Su desayuno, señor.

Él no respondió. Ella se acercó, y vio que él aún llevaba su ropa de dormir, y que estaba envuelto en la cubierta de la cama, aunque, como era lo usual, era una mañana cálida.

–¿Señor?

Él la miró, levantó ligeramente una mano y señaló hacia la enredadera.

–En todo planeta de Clase M en mi conocimiento, hay alguna clase de flora, fauna o formación rocosa que produce sonidos armoniosos. Fascinante.

Ella miró hacia arriba, a los grandes aunque inofensivos insectos que se alimentaban en las azules flores de la enredadera.

–No lo sabía. En verdad lo es. ¿Le traigo su desayuno aquí?

–Eso no será necesario.

–Usted apenas ha comido algo en los pasados tres días. He llamado a un sanador.

–Eso tampoco será necesario. Yo sé lo que me está pasando.

–No sabía que usted es médico.

–No lo soy.

–En ese caso, su diagnóstico podría ser erróneo.

Él la miró, enarcando ambas cejas.

–Su progreso en lógica es sumamente notable.

–Eso se llama sentido común, señor.

Él miró hacia la enredadera, y a ella le pareció que estaba sonriendo.

–Bien, comandante. Proceda según lo desee.

–Usted sabe que yo sólo era centurión.

–Y usted sabe que yo he tenido acceso a esa información.

Ella sonrió a medias. Cuando él hablaba así, ella nunca sabía si se refería a documentos confidenciales de la Federación o algún secreto conocimiento personal. La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Uno de los estudiantes humanos, un joven rubio y larguirucho, abrió la puerta y la llamó. El sanador había llegado.

–Disculpe.

Ella fue de prisa a recibir al sanador.

El estudiante humano estaba junto a la puerta, mirando al visitante con tanta curiosidad como cautela, aunque el moreno sanador humano parecía cualquier cosa menos amenazante.

–Larga vida y prosperidad –dijo la estudiante romulana.

–He venido a servir –respondió el sanador.

–Su servicio nos honra.

Y se sonrieron el uno a la otra. Una romulana y un terrícola acababan de intercambiar los más corteses saludos vulcanos.

–¿Dónde está el paciente?

–Sígame, por favor.

El estudiante humano los siguió al patio, pero permaneció apartado. El joven sanador se acercó al profesor, tanto como los buenos modales vulcanos lo permitían. El profesor lo miró de manera penetrante. Su rostro, uniforme e insignias.

–Usted es un médico de la Flota Estelar.

–Soy el doctor M'Benga. Fui asignado para hacer mi internado en Nuevo Vulcano. Acabo de completarlo.

–Por supuesto.

El sanador puso su bolso sobre una mesa junto a la banca y sacó su tricorder médico.

–¿Me permite?

–Proceda, por favor.

Mientras el Dr. M'Benga escaneaba al profesor lenta y cuidadosamente, el vulcano seguía mirando la enredadera. El rostro del sanador se ensombreció.

–¿Puede usted describir sus síntomas?

–Sólo estoy… muy cansado. Todas las funciones corporales han estado disminuyendo continuamente desde hace 9.5 días.

–¿Cuál es su edad?

–162.7 de sus años.

El Dr. M'Benga parecía confundido. Revisaba sus instrumentos.

–Soy mitad humano. Probablemente eso sea la razón de algunas lecturas ligeramente inusuales, y seguramente una esperanza de vida más corta que el promedio vulcano.

El sanador ajustó sus instrumentos y lo escaneó de nuevo.

–Yo creía que el único vulcano-humano… un joven oficial de la Flota Estelar… su nacimiento habría quedado registrado… de especies mixtas…

El profesor interrumpió suavemente los farfulleos del sanador.

–¿Su diagnóstico?

El Dr. M'Benga terminó el examen y revisó los resultados. Dejó su escáner a un lado, y permaneció en silencio por un momento, aunque sabía que a los pacientes vulcanos no les interesa el trato amable. Prefieren la objetividad.

–Pienso que usted ha llegado al fin de su vida natural.

El profesor asintió calmadamente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Su corazón está fallando. Hoy. Pronto.

La estudiante romulana se acercó al sanador.

–Pero, seguramente… ¿hay algo que usted pueda hacer?

–No en este punto.

El estudiante humano corrió adentro de la casa. Desde el patio pudieron oírlo gritar, llamando frenéticamente a los otros estudiantes. El Dr. M'Benga, avergonzado por ese comportamiento, intentó dar una disculpa. El profesor sólo sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de los emocionales humanos. El Dr. M'Benga recuperó la compostura.

–Señor, se me requiere que le pregunte quién es su guardador designado.

–No habrá un guardador.

El Dr. M'Benga quedó totalmente desconcertado.

–¿Señor? Yo… Me han dicho que es algo de la máxima importancia, especialmente en estos días…

–Ciertamente. Pero no es obligatorio.

–Sería un incumplimiento de mis deberes como sanador…

–Si alguien lo cuestiona, puede decir que yo rehusé. Tiene testigos.

El Dr. M'Benga miró alrededor. Los estudiantes se estaban congregando en el patio, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia. La estudiante romulana se arrodilló junto al profesor.

–Señor Spock, ¿está seguro? –susurró ansiosamente.

–Lo estoy.

El Dr. M'Benga había escuchado el nombre. Se inclinó sobre el profesor.

–Usted es aquel… el que vino de… –susurró, aturdido.

–Yo soy la razón de que usted no esté en Vulcano, sino que aquí.

–Entiendo…

El Dr. M'Benga se enderezó y retrocedió un paso.

–Y de aquí, ¿adónde lo enviará la Flota Estelar?

–No lo sé aún. Espero que me asignen a la nave estelar Enterprise.

–Sería bueno. Ese joven oficial podría tener una ocasión de agradecer sus servicios tanto como yo. Ya puede usted retirarse.

Su rostro se contrajo ligeramente. El sanador tomó su escáner.

–Prefiero quedarme.

El Dr. M'Benga escaneó rápidamente al profesor.

–¿Quiere un calmante?

–No, gracias… Quiero permanecer totalmente consciente.

Todos los estudiantes ya habían llegado. Se acercaron a su querido profesor. Él los miró uno por uno. Diferentes pieles, diferente sangre, todos jóvenes, inocentes, y solidarios.

–Gracias. He aprendido tanto de todos ustedes. Un privilegio…

Algunos estudiantes estaban llorando, otros le sonrieron. Todos levantaron las manos, abriéndolas, uniéndolas, ondeándolas o agitándolas, cada uno de acuerdo a sus propias tradiciones. Y entonces, todos lo bendijeron con un saludo vulcano. La estudiante romulana fue la única que pudo hablar.

–Gracias, señor.

–Larga vida y prosperidad, preciosa.

Su voz era sólo un susurro. Empezó a colapsar.

–Se está acercando…

El Dr. M'Benga dejó sus cosas a un lado, se sentó al lado del profesor, puso sus brazos alrededor del vulcano y lo sostuvo con firmeza. El Sr. Spock lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Dr. M'Benga y cerró los ojos. Los salan-rarav comenzaron a silbar suavemente sobre la enredadera.

Y entonces, pasó. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia, infantil, de pura maravilla.

–Te'elis… La constante que faltaba…

Eso fue todo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se había ido. Los salan-rarav levantaron el vuelo y se marcharon.

–El doctor M'Benga y yo preparamos su cuerpo. Él había dispuesto que sus restos fueran cremados, y así se hizo.

Spock permaneció en silencio por algunos momentos. Cuando el vulcano levantó los ojos y miró a la romulana, no vio a una enemiga.

–¿Qué es un Te'elis?

–Significa «canción» en romulano. Así es como él me llamaba. Mis verdaderos nombre y profesión son confidenciales.

–Ya veo. Es un hermoso apelativo. ¿Y después?

–Hubo una breve ceremonia en el jardín de la funeraria. Delegados de las Oficinas Científica y Cultural de la Federación, y de la Academia de Ciencias e Historia de Nuevo Vulcano agradecieron sus esfuerzos. Nuestro compañero andoriano tocó en la ka'athyra del señor Spock una tonadita que él le había enseñado. Una canción terrícola, algo sobre un bote. Después de eso, todos trepamos la colina más alta cerca de la colonia y dispersamos las cenizas en el viento.

–¿Asistió el embajador Sarek al funeral?

–No.

Spock frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella lo notó.

–Verá. El señor Spock comenzó un proyecto para que la historia cultural de Vulcano sea registrada físicamente, incluyendo todo lo que nunca ha sido revelado a los extraños, se envíen copias de los archivos a Memoria Alfa, y que ese planeta tenga escudos. El embajador Sarek no estuvo de acuerdo. Vino aquí y tuvieron una larga conversación. Cuando se estaba marchando, el embajador lo abrazó. Yo nunca había visto a un vulcano haciendo eso.

Entonces eso era lo que había pasado, pensó Spock. Recordaba a su padre haciéndole eso como el ultimísimo recurso, esa única vez en su infancia en que perdió todo control emocional y simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

–¿Usted piensa que el señor Spock estaba… que había perdido el juicio?

Ella lo consideró.

–No. No pienso eso. Más bien, parecía que había encontrado algo. O que se había dado cuenta de algo. Cuando falleció, estaba preparado.

–Quiero decir en el tiempo anterior a su muerte.

–No diría eso. Estuvo muy activo, casi hasta el final. Estaba muy interesado en la preservación de la cultura vulcana. Investigó y registró cada pieza de filosofía, literatura, historia, antiguas leyendas, canciones y tradiciones que pudo hallar o recordar.

Ella sonrió repentinamente, casi al punto de reír, aunque en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas.

–El mes pasado, nos dirigió en la búsqueda del equivalente de un sehlat. Podíamos ver lo contento que estaba, trepando colinas con un tricorder en la mano como un hombre de la mitad de su edad. Básicamente, él era un científico.

–¿Un sehlat?

–¿No sabe usted que un bebé vulcano nació hace un mes?

–Lo sé.

–El primero que ha nacido en Nuevo Vulcano. Ha sido la cosa más cercana a una festividad pública por aquí. Pero después de eso, los Ancianos se dieron cuenta de que tradicionalmente se supone que el niño tenga una mascota, un sehlat, y ninguno había sobrevivido. Los biólogos podrían haberlo recreado usando datos genéticos, pero introducir una especie depredadora en este ambiente sería problemático. Entonces, antes de intentar eso, los Ancianos solicitaron examinar la fauna local por algo similar. No había un zoólogo disponible, por lo que nos pidieron hacer la mejor investigación etológica posible de las principales especies depredadoras. Los resultados están en espera de estudios posteriores, pero los descubrimientos fundamentales son nuestros. Y, además, desde que esta casa se abrió a los estudiantes alienígenas, él fue el tutor de todos nosotros. Todo lo que sé de cultura vulcana lo aprendí de él. Fue un honor…

Y ella alzó una ceja. La confusión de Spock podía leerse en su cara. Él la miró, y finalmente saltó con una pregunta obvia.

–Excúseme, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo es que usted, una romulana…?

Ella lo miró de frente.

–Yo era una oficial de la Flota Romulana. Tras lo que pasó, nuestro gobierno está en una turbulencia oculta. El informe ultra secreto de la Federación de que fue un romulano del futuro el que atacó al Imperio Klingon, a la misma Federación, y el que destruyó el planeta del que vinieron nuestros ancestros… y la advertencia de que en algún tiempo una supernova será la causante de la destrucción de Rómulo. Se niegan a creerlo, y le han ocultado la información al pueblo romulano. Varios de nosotros protestamos contra esas medidas y dejamos nuestro planeta natal. La Federación nos concedió estatus de refugiados, extraoficialmente. Algunos de nosotros hemos venido aquí. Yo quería ayudar a nuestros hermanos distantes enseñándoles lo que sé de operaciones militares. Nunca me imaginé que me convertiría en una estudiante de Derecho Vulcano.

–Usted abandonó su puesto. Impensable para un oficial romulano.

–Sí, soy una desertora. Nos entrenan para obedecer, cumplir con nuestro deber y jamás rendirnos. Pero, ¿dónde está el propósito, la lógica, en defender una posición que está perdida de una u otra manera, y que nos lleva a la completa aniquilación? Así como lo veo, al estar aquí estoy luchando tanto por la preservación de mi raza como de la suya. Cualquiera puede declarar una guerra. Construir la paz es un desafío mucho más difícil. Yo solía ansiar el poder. Estaba dispuesta a matar y a jugarme la vida por eso. El señor Spock me enseñó a alzarme en pro de ideales. Si romulanos, terrícolas y otros podemos vivir juntos aquí, un día la Zona Neutral se volverá obsoleta. Somos fuertes, cada uno de nosotros. Juntos, seríamos más fuertes.

–Comprendo.

Él pensó que era una curiosa versión de la filosofía de IDIC. Y pensó que era demasiado optimismo contra todo conocimiento y la experiencia anterior. Pero los romulanos son gente apasionada, se dijo a sí mismo. Él era un hombre demasiado lógico para eso. Demasiado científico. Aunque…

–Una última cosa. Él mencionó en su carta un cierto problema científico en que estaba trabajando, pero no está incluido en los archivos que usted envió. ¿Dónde está?

–Ah, sí. En sus últimos días no salió mucho. Estaba trabajando en una especie de enorme ecuación para un modelo de astrofísica, o teoría, no sé. Totalmente más allá de mi nivel de entendimiento. Él repetía que había una constante que le faltaba en la fórmula para hacerla funcionar. La escribió toda en caligrafía vulcana, en una hoja grande de material de dibujo, la clavó en una pared, y siguió agregándole cosas casi hasta su último día. La llevamos a la Academia de Ciencias de Nuevo Vulcano. No pudieron entenderla. Había una mezcla de símbolos y palabras en diferentes idiomas. Dijeron que no era lógica. El doctor M'Benga la llevó a la Oficina de Ciencias del Puesto de la Federación. La tuvieron difícil traduciéndolo todo a idioma estándar. Y no la entendieron tampoco. Dijeron que no era científica. La bibliotecaria de la Oficina Cultural le dio un vistazo. Ella dijo que era poesía.

Spock enarcó ambas cejas. Ella sonrió.

–Sí, lo sé. Bueno, tengo algo para usted. La ka'athyra. ¿Se la envío?

–No… La recogeré cuando visite Nuevo Vulcano.

–También guardé la ecuación. Tal vez usted pueda resolverla.

–Por supuesto. Gracias.

–¿Algo más?

–No por el momento. Muchas gracias. Larga vida y prosperidad.

–Paz y larga vida.

Spock abrió la grabación y revisó el documento «Lecturas recomendadas». Se quedó asombrado, no tanto por la cantidad, sino que por los géneros. Principalmente filosofía, artes, literatura e historia humanas. Él podía reconocerse a sí mismo en esa necesidad de comprender la emoción humana que iba más allá de la curiosidad científica. No abrió el documento «Madre». No estaba listo para leerlo. Aún no.

Luego leyó la «Carta» de nuevo. No pudo comprenderla del todo, pero de alguna manera tenía más sentido:

«Larga vida y prosperidad.

Esta vez puedo decirlo sin indicio implícito de ganancia personal. He notado que mi vida se acerca al final. Esta carta será la última comunicación entre tú y yo.

He preparado una colección de documentos que te serán enviados después de mi muerte. La mayoría de su contenido está destinado al «Proyecto de herencia cultural vulcana» y tú ya lo conoces; quiero que conserves una copia. También hay registros de la clasificación mineralógica y la taxonomía de la flora y fauna locales. Como este planeta es tu nuevo hogar, pienso que serán útiles. Hay una lista de libros que he leído con algunos comentarios, los que espero encontrarás tanto interesantes como inspiradores.

Lamento que hayas perdido a Madre a tan temprana edad. Escribí algunas cosas que ella me contó sobre sí misma, sobre Padre y sobre mí, las cuales no son información que podría alterar tu futuro, sino una manera de que puedas tener un mejor conocimiento de ella.

Por favor envíale mis mejores deseos a tu capitán. Él es muy diferente del hombre que una vez fue mi t'hy'la. Sin embargo, vi en su mente las mismas cualidades que me hicieron ser su amigo, y él el mío, las que tú aún estás descubriendo.

Pude ver tu incredulidad cuando llamé a McCoy «un amigo». Concuerdo en que en el mejor de los casos el hombre es un gusto adquirido, pero uno que espero aprendas a apreciar. Lo he extrañado. No le digas al buen doctor que dije eso. En cualquier caso, no lo creería.

Enterprise. La mejor nave de la Flota.

Me alegra que nunca me hayas hecho preguntas específicas sobre tu vida. En verdad, aun si hubiera querido responderlas, no habría podido. Este tiempo, tu vida, son completamente diferentes de los que conocí. Tú eres otro de lo que soy yo, y de algunas maneras te estás volviendo más y más diferente según pasa el tiempo.

Cuando yo era el único vulcano en la Enterprise, nadie podía vencerme en combate mano a mano, ni siquiera mi capitán. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me enorgullecía de mi fuerza física hasta ahora, cuando está declinando rápidamente. Pienso que, como raza, los vulcanos éramos así: orgullosos, autosuficientes. Ahora somos una especie en peligro de extinción. ¿Era eso lo que necesitábamos para aprender una lección de humildad?

Los humanos suelen decir, «después de todo, sólo somos humanos», significando que son débiles, frágiles, falibles, y curiosamente, encuentran consuelo en ese hecho. Nosotros los vulcanos nunca decimos algo parecido. ¿Significa eso que somos otra cosa, algo más, algo mejor? ¿O que creemos serlo? ¿No es eso orgullo racista?

Un viejo amigo mío me dijo una vez: «Todos somos humanos». En el momento, encontré que la observación era insultante. Ahora pienso que la comprendo. Todos los seres conscientes somos débiles, frágiles, falibles.

Cuando nos presentábamos como los maestros de la Galaxia, muchos nos admiraban, pero pienso que ni siquiera les agradábamos. Ahora que estamos en necesidad de ayuda, han comenzado a cuidar de nosotros. ¿A querernos?

Vivo en una casa llena de jóvenes que vienen de todo el Cuadrante. Hay aquí un andoriano, a pesar de todo. Hasta romulanos han venido aquí también, desafiando tanto a su Imperio como a la Federación, para aprender, ayudar, servir. Nuestra raza, en su esencia, no desaparecerá. Ahora estoy seguro de eso. Las enseñanzas de Surak, IDIC, están yendo mucho más allá de lo que los vulcanos alguna vez pensamos que era posible.

He legado esta residencia oficialmente para que sea un hogar permanente para los estudiantes alienígenas que viven en Nuevo Vulcano. Obras de arte, grabaciones, libros y otros objetos están incluidos. Mis cosas personales no tienen importancia. Sin embargo, quisiera que hagas uso de mi ka'athyra. Es un nuevo modelo. Un estudiante deltano fue capaz de construirla sólo con la descripción e imágenes. Él agregó un juego de cuerdas para vibración simpática. La calidad del sonido resultante es excepcional.

Tengo que hacer una confesión: Yo solía decir que uno debe tener fe en que el Universo se desplegará como debe hacerlo. Por un tiempo, perdí la fe en mis propias palabras. Llegué a creer que mi vida había sido un fracaso. Mi último empeño como embajador fue lograr la unificación de los pueblos romulano y vulcano, y como científico, evitar que una supernova destruyera miles de millones de vidas. Estaba listo para dar mi vida por el mayor de todos los bienes. Lo que pasó fue que en mi tiempo Rómulo fue destruido, en este Vulcano fue destruido, y yo viví para verlo. Eso no podía ser algo que debía pasar, ¿no es así? La lógica me dijo que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero el sentimiento de que mis creencias eran falsas y que mi existencia misma había sido un total fracaso siguieron creciendo dentro de mí por un largo tiempo.

He tenido varias familias. Tú y yo hemos compartido dos de ellas, primero nuestra familia de nacimiento y después nuestros hermanos y hermanas en la Flota Estelar. Es una lástima que nosotros, como vulcanos, tendamos a sobrevivir a nuestros queridos amigos humanos, pero eso hace su amistad aún más valiosa. Más tarde, hubo otras familias. Y ahora tengo una familia de hijos, mis estudiantes, quienes llenan mis días con inesperados amor, alegría y esperanza. Mis creencias volvieron a la vida. Mis estudiantes me quitaron esa sensación de fracaso.

Este universo, y su desconocido futuro, son tuyos para explorar y admirar. No temas tomar decisiones, cometer errores, pedir ayuda. No estás tan solo como yo alguna vez lo estuve. Nunca lo mencionaste, pero si eres alguien como yo, sé que en el rincón más oscuro de tu mente aún estás pensando algo como que fuiste de algún modo responsable por lo que pasó y debes expiar por eso de alguna manera. Déjame asegurártelo: no podías haber reaccionado al ataque de Nero un segundo más rápido de lo que lo hiciste. Si alguno de nosotros es culpable, ése sería yo. Déjame retirar la carga de tus hombros y llevármela conmigo. Yo fui el que llegó demasiado tarde. Ya no es más odio a mí mismo, es sólo un hecho. Aún estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo. Las pesadillas se están volviendo menos frecuentes.

Padre vino de visita. Él no es el hombre al que conocí como mi padre. No obstante, él es Sarek de Vulcano, y como siempre hizo que me sintiera como un niño pequeño en su presencia. Eso debe ser una constante en todo universo o línea de tiempo. Si te es posible, permanece con él en su ancianidad. Te necesitará más que nunca.

En mis días en la Flota Estelar fui testigo de las terribles consecuencias de alterar una línea de tiempo, debido a algún viaje al pasado que cambió algo crucial. He experimentado la existencia de universos y dimensiones, diferentes, o incluso opuestos al mío. También he sabido de reportes de otras tripulaciones sobre los más notables encuentros con miríadas de universos paralelos.

Tus compañeros son diferentes y aun así son los mismos que conocí. De muchas maneras, tu Enterprise y la mía son la misma. Al principio, pensé que era la manera en que la corriente del tiempo trataba de repararse a sí misma. Lo sé, es ilógico, ya que el tiempo no es un ser consciente, y por lo tanto no puede tener algún propósito personal.

Por otro lado, si yo sólo había viajado atrás en el tiempo, si tú y yo somos el mismo, ¿cómo es que mi existencia no fue borrada cuando Nero destruyó Vulcano y cambió tu vida? ¿Cómo es que tengo todos los recuerdos de mi propia vida y no los tuyos?

Pienso que en este punto ambos estamos conscientes de que lo que pasó aquí no fue sólo un viaje hacia atrás en el tiempo, sino que también un viaje entre universos paralelos. Si hubieras examinado mi huella cuántica, habrías detectado que vengo de otro lugar.

Desde el principio de las civilizaciones, comenzando con filósofos como los presocráticos y los fe-Surakik, muchos científicos han intentado explicar la manera en que el universo se sostiene a sí mismo. Los esfuerzos de Kazanga y Sitar de Vulcano se dirigieron a establecer cómo los universos paralelos se desarrollan y coexisten en el continuo espacio-tiempo. En sus estudios abordaron el problema del origen de estos universos y cómo se vuelven diferentes entre sí.

Lo que ha llamado mi atención ya no son más las diferencias, sino que las similitudes. Somos diferentes, pero ¿cómo es que también somos lo mismo? ¿Qué sostiene a todos estos universos desarrollándose de maneras paralelas? ¿Hay algún tipo de elemento físico comunicándolos a todos? ¿Hasta cuál extensión? ¿Acaso Sarek y Amanda se conocieron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Spock, en todos y cada uno de los universos o líneas de tiempo?

Tal vez hay muchos Spocks en muchos universos, enfrentando diferentes circunstancias y haciendo diferentes elecciones, tomando diferentes sendas, amando y siendo amados por diferentes seres. Tal vez ésa es la manera en que el Universo explora todas sus posibilidades, y así al final de todo el tiempo, si tal final debe ser, no habrá quedado nada sin usar.

Lo sé, el Universo tampoco es un ser consciente.

Veo a todos los Spocks que alguna vez existieron y van a existir, buscando respuestas a tantas preguntas diferentes. Tal vez ése es nuestro sentido, el tuyo y el mío.

El universo del que vine debería existir aún.

He estado esforzándome para lograr una comprensión de la manera en que los universos paralelos permanecen paralelos, o, mejor dicho, se mantienen comunicados. Hasta ahora, he sido incapaz de completar una hipótesis de trabajo para ello. Según hemos observado, un aparente viaje hacia atrás en el tiempo, causando una profunda alteración en la línea de tiempo, no es sólo eso, sino que es también la creación de una línea de tiempo alterna, o, en otras palabras, un viaje a –y la creación de– un universo alterno con su propia línea de tiempo, simultáneamente, el cual se mantiene en contacto con el original, por medio de… ¿qué?

Debería haber una constante entre todos los universos, algo tanto variable y al mismo tiempo absolutamente invariable, estableciendo un tipo de armonía para todos ellos y dominando la entropía. Estoy procurando determinarla para que la ecuación quede completa y funcional. Necesito el concepto exacto antes de traducirlo al lenguaje matemático. ¿Cómo defines y llamas a algo cuyos efectos has experimentado pero que no sabes lo que es?

Tras reunir los datos de todas las fuentes disponibles actualmente y mis recuerdos, he realizado los cálculos y comparado todas las opciones. Mediante los resultados, he deducido su existencia y acción, pero no su naturaleza. Los sensores no la registran. Tal vez es un tipo de campo de energía demasiado sutil para ellos, o aún no hemos ideado el instrumento correcto para medirla. Puede que sea necesario buscarla hasta que ocurra un descubrimiento como pasó con la radiación cósmica de fondo de microondas o las ondas gravitacionales. Quizás ha estado siempre justo frente a nosotros como la radiación electromagnética.

Acorde. Flujo. Relación. Resonancia.

Sigo agregando cosas según me vienen a la mente. Aún podría funcionar, aunque la definición de la constante que falta me elude. Debe ser algo físico, un tipo de energía vibratoria, capaz de pasar a través de los límites del tiempo y las dimensiones, manteniendo su propio orden e igualándose a sí misma tanto como ordena e iguala todo universo por el cual viaja.

Un nombre. Una palabra.

Humildad, del latín antiguo _humus_ , tierra, suelo, mantillo. 'Humano', tiene la misma raíz. Las palabras tienen raíces profundas. Flecha del tiempo.

La risa de Sybok. Viento silbante. Olas rompientes. Fuego crepitante. Ballenas.

Nostalgia, del griego antiguo _nostós_ , regreso, y _algós_ , dolor. El dolor por el hogar al que quieres regresar. No hay palabra vulcana para tal concepto. El Monte Seleya resplandeciendo al amanecer.

 _Ser_ , en castellano, es un verbo que se emplea para cosas permanentes, como ser un científico, y _estar_ , para cosas no permanentes, como hallarse en un cierto lugar. Es interesante que para la condición de hallarse vivo o muerto, _estar_ es el verbo usual. ¿Un concepto cuántico a partir de un viejo lenguaje?

Ritmo. Cuerdas. Sincronía.

Katra, Alma, Esencia, nombres tradicionales para algún tipo de energía. El katra existe en la experiencia vulcana. El alma en los humanos no está probada. La esencia, energía del pensamiento capaz de existir después de que el cuerpo biológico está muerto, ha sido hallada en especies sumamente evolucionadas. También hay especies vivientes que consisten en pensamiento puro, energía pura. ¿Es este tipo de energía capaz también de ir de un universo a otro?

Los humanos entienden a la muerte como un viaje, una reunión con los seres amados perdidos, o simple no existencia. La no existencia no es de temer.

Por muchos años me esforcé por honrar a mi padre y el camino vulcano. Más tarde, encontré mi propia senda. Esta vez, deseo honrar a mi madre y morir una muerte humana. Sin ritual, sin certeza, sólo saltar a lo desconocido y esperar lo mejor. No dejaré mi katra tras de mí. No te aflijas. Mi vida no fue desperdiciada. Y sabes que mis recuerdos pertenecen a un lugar diferente. Aquí, sólo servirían para causar confusión.

Una visión más allá de la lógica, ¿puede incluirse exitosamente en una ecuación diferencial? ¿Sería meramente la expresión de una ilusión, por lo tanto, no científica, y totalmente necia? ¿O sólo totalmente humana?

Ecuación incompleta. Método experimental.

Paz. Nada que lamentar. Aún curioso.

Archivo «Proyecto de herencia cultural vulcana», documento T1E24. Parece que he cometido un error. Creí que había registrado una antigua poción medicinal de hierbas, pero ahora, cuando pienso en eso, recuerdo beberla en una noche cálida y húmeda, bajo una brillante luna llena. Y no puedo rastrear de dónde viene este recuerdo. Si alguna vez encuentras los hechos, por favor haz cualquier corrección que sea necesaria.»

Spock hizo una nota mental de la bebida, de la cual no tenía ni la más remota idea. Luego, revisó el archivo «Informes de investigación de campo» por las criaturas que la estudiante romulana había mencionado. Fue fácil. Había una muy detallada tabla de contenidos e índices dentro de los índices.

«Reino: Animalia.  
Especie NM1931-FF2015.  
Phylum: Arthropoda.  
Clase: Insecta.  
Orden: Apodiformes.  
Suborden: Hexaptera.  
Superfamilia, Familia, Subfamilias: Pendientes de estudios filogenéticos adicionales.  
Tamaño del cuerpo: 12 cm. largo por 3 cm. circunferencia (promedio).  
Color: Dorado, con rayas negras verticales los machos, dorado liso las hembras.  
Ojos: Compuestos, cubriendo dos tercios de la cabeza, rojos.  
Alas: 15 cm. largo por 1 cm. ancho, traslúcidas con un tono azul. Vuelo notablemente estable en planeo normal.  
Tamaño de las patas: 2 cm. largo.  
Se alimentan principalmente del néctar de las flores de la enredadera Especie Vegetal LJ1964-EO2013. Tienden a enjambrar mientras buscan fuentes de alimentación.  
El macho de la especie produce un sonido distintivo similar a una flauta, cada individuo una nota específica, con una tesitura que va desde el Si bemol 2 grave al Sol 5 sobreagudo. El sonido combinado resultante está entre el órgano de boca deltano y el arpa eólica terrícola.  
Nombre científico propuesto: Vulcano, _Amanda uralausu_. Latín, _Amanda cantor_.  
Nombre común propuesto: Vulcano, Salan-rarav. Idioma estándar, Cantoviento.»

Spock se reclinó en su asiento. Sí, Madre despertándolo con su canto, también debía ser una constante en todos los universos.

Apagó la pantalla, y salió de su cabina en dirección a la cubierta de observación. La única iluminación allí era la luz de las estrellas. Creía que necesitaba meditar. En realidad, sólo quería pensar.

Sí, eran diferentes, y completamente otros. Y sí, contra toda lógica, estaba afligido y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Pero, sobre todo, estaba agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad única de conocer a ese otro ser, esa otra versión de sí mismo, con tantas cualidades a las que él aspiraba. Sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en un mejor hombre debido a eso. Ahora sabía que no necesitaba cortar un pedazo de sí mismo cada vez que hiciera una elección. Y ahora también conocía eso que los humanos llaman esperanza. Algún día él también podría dejar atrás la pena por todo lo perdido, hallar consuelo, y maravillarse de nuevo frente a nuevos inventos y descubrimientos. Algún día podría tener un hijo, si no de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su corazón, a quien podría contarle todas estas cosas.

Tanto que aprender, tanto por considerar. Leer a Byron. Hablar con Nyota. Leer a Shakespeare. Hablar con Jim. Leer de nuevo a Camus. La próxima vez que McCoy lo invitara a tomarse un trago, con acompañamiento de charla, al menos hacer una pausa antes de rehusar. Hallaría paz, eventualmente. Se quedó mirando a las estrellas. A ese universo, su propio universo, tan lleno de posibilidades.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
